Desegaño Amoroso
by sonia pattinson
Summary: un dia especial, con 2 nacimientos especiales. el destino no siempre nos depara cosas bonitas y las consecuencias las sufriran estos jovenes
1. Chapter 1

_**En un dia muy especial para todas las personas que vivian en un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks nacían dos niños uno era un niño llamado Edward y sus padres eran Carlisle y Esme Cullen la otra criatura era una niña llamada Bella y sus padres eran Renné y Charlie Swan. Los dos niños nacieron el mismo dia a la misma hora en el hospital de Forks. Cuando los niños cumplieron 5 años ingresaron en el mismo internado, en el se hicieron amigos. **_

_**Ivan juntos a todas las clases que había y siempre estaban el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Edward Carlisle y Esme lo llevaron para un instituto público para que no se viera nunca más con Bella. Bella en el internado lloraba porque en el día que cumplia 15 años se dio cuenta que está enamorada de Edward y los padres de el se lo llevaron. **_

_**Días mas tarde Bella decidó escribirle una carta a Edward contandole todo lo que siente por el. Edward la recibió y como buen chico que aparenta ser le contexto ella al leer su respuesta decidió fugarse para ir al encuentro de su amado.**_

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros reviews

Le dedico esta historia a mis amigas Bea, Jenni, Nevi y Mone

Besitos a todas, nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**Bella decide escribirle una carta a Ed en la que pone:**_

_**Hola Ed:**_

_**Soy Bella Swan la chica del internado me gustaría encontrarme contigo el martes a las 8h en Bella Italia porque te tengo que contar un sentimiento que ya no me puedo aguantar mas dentro de mi. Espero que no me falles.**_

_**Muchos besos.**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Bells**_

_**Bella no recibe respuesta, llega el dia del encuentro y no le respondio asi que decide ir al restaurante.**_

_**Allí estaba Ed, Bella entró pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, con el estaba una chica, Bella se acercó a hablar con el-**_

_**- Ed soy yo Bells ¿podría hablar contigo a solas?-Bella**_

_**-Claro - Edward**_

_**-Amor enseguida vengo esta chica quiere hablar conmigo no te pongas celosa eh??!! Te quiero espérame aquí.- Edward**_

_**-¿Le has dicho amor a esa chica?-Bella**_

_**-Si y no es una chica cualquiera es mi novia y la quiero mucho se llama Tanya -Edward**_

_**-¿Tu novia?-me quede sorprendida y en shock no sabía que ya había rehecho su vida sin mi por lo visto estaba equivocada.- Creo que me tengo que ir ya ADIOS.**_

_**Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir así que seguí mi instinto y no paré de correr hasta que llegué a una pequeña reserva Quileute allí hay una playa en la cual me pare a descansar y a pensar en todo lo que había hecho y Ed me había dicho.**_

_**Yo estaba tan tranquila llorando sentada en la arena de la playa miré hacia el agua y en seguida miré a un joven haciendo surf.**_

_**El se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y se callo de la tabla. Me reí a carcajadas en cuanto lo miré caerse, el chico se acercó a mi con cara enfadada.**_

_**-Hola, soy Jake Black y tu?**_

_**-Hola yo soy Bella Bells para los **__**amigs**__**.**_

_**-Y yo puedo llamarte Bells?**_

_**-Mmmmm.. No se no te conozco mucho para tener tanta confianza contigo.**_

_**-Vale no te preocupes. Y que haces por la reserva?**_

_**-Desahogarme.**_

_**-Acaso te ha pasado algo?**_

_**-Si bueno es una historia muy larga**_

_**-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**_

_**-Claro yo veré si te la contexto.**_

_**-Tu padre es el jefe de policía Swan?**_

_**-Si, como lo sabes?**_

_**-Tu padre es amigo de mi padre- se río como si me conociera de toda la vida.**_

_**-Bueno yo me tengo que ir que mis padres se preguntaran donde estoy**_

_**-Vale, nos volveremos a ver no?**_

_**-No lo se, aunque lo dudo porque mis padres me mandarán a un internado seguro. Bueno no me líes mas me voy chao**_

_**-Espera yo te llevo no voy a dejar que te vallas andando que vives muy lejos de aquí**_

_**-Gracias.**_

_**Paso todo el trayecto y no nos dijimos ni una sola palabra cuando llegué a casa me despedí con un hasta mañana. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**En cuanto entré por la puerta del porche miré a Charlie tirado en el sofá del salón como siempre roncando. Yo me fui a mi cuarto. Encendí el pc y me puse a hablar con mi mejor amiga Nevi por el msn.**_

_**CONVERSACIÓN POR EL MSN CON NEVI**_

_**-Me traicionastes pero aún te quiero (L) dice:**_

_**Hola guapísima, que tal?**_

_**-Jasper te quiero guapísimo (L) dice:**_

_**Hola preciosa yo bien y tu?**_

_**-Me traicionastes pero aún te quiero (L) dice:**_

_**Yo mas o menos te tengo que contar lo que me pasó hoy.**_

_**-Jasper te quiero guapísimo (L) dice:**_

_**Cuenta, cuenta que tengo muchísimo tiempo.**_

_**-Me traicionastes pero aún te quiero (L) dice:**_

_**Bueno te acuerdas que le mandé una carta a Edward? Bueno pues hoy era el día en que habíamos quedado para hablar en el restaurante y estaba acompañado de una chica llamada Tanya que supuestamente es su novia yo claramente en cuanto me dijo eso me fui corriendo cuando paré de correr estaba en la reserva Quileute allí había un chico que estaba haciendo surf estuvimos hablando un pequeño rato y descubrimos que su padre y mi padre son amigos bueno después de eso me trajo a casa y la verdad me parece muy majo y cariñoso.**_

_**-Jasper te quiero guapísimo (L) dice:**_

_**Joder tía me alegro muchísimo por ti bueno guapísima yo ya me tengo que ir a dormir que mañana por la mañana me viene a buscar Jasper para ir a comer al capo besotes te quiero**_

_**-Me traicionastes pero aún te quiero (L) dice:**_

_**Okis preciosa pásalo bien yo también me voy a dormir besotes te quiero (L)**_

_**Apagué mi ordenador y me acosté tal como le dije a Nevi.**_

_**Por la mañana me despertó el ruidoso timbre del teléfono mi padre cogió rápidamente para no despertarme pero ya era tarde me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al lado de mi padre me dijo que la llamada era para mi contexte y era Jake el chico de la Push.**_

_**-Hola Jake**_

_**-Hola Bella quería saber si te gustaría venir a dar un paseo y a comer unos helados y todo eso conmigo**_

_**-Si claro a que hora nos vemos y donde?**_

_**-Te voy a buscar ahora mismo si quieres**_

_**-Jake son las 11 de la mañana?!!**_

_**-Si lo se pero me gustaría pasar todo el día contigo si no te molesta claro**_

_**-Si, no me molesta me preparo y te espero en el porche besos hasta ahora**_

_**Le colgué el teléfono y salí disparada a cambiarme Charlie se quedó asustado por como había salido corriendo sin decirle, yo no sabía que ponerme así que llame a mi hermana Mone que tiene mucho sentido de la moda.**_

_**-Hola sister quería preguntarme que me pongo para una cita es que estoy muy nerviosa y no lo puedo decidir.**_

_**-Hola yo te digo claro pero me tienes que decir si el chico es guapo y si la cita es importante para ti.**_

_**-Bueno no creo que sea mue importante porque nos conocimos ayer mismo y a la otra pregunta no se que contestarte eso influye mucho?**_

_**-No, no pasa nada era solo por curiosidad, bueno entonces entra en mi cuarto y busca en el armario un vestido súper cool rojo con palabra de honor y corto por encima de las rodillas.**_

_**-Vale ahora voy a buscarlo pero hay otro problema con que zapatos me lo pongo?**_

_**-Eso no es un problema en mi zapatero hay unos zapatos rojos de tacón los coges que te van a quedar súper bien.**_

_**-Vale pero yo no se andar con zapatos de tacón y que peinado me hago?**_

_**-Pues te haces un moño no muy alto con una cinta de color rojo que tengo en mi joyero y con respeto a los zapatos no te preocupes son muy cómodos será como si andes con zapatos bajos y ahora te tengo que colgar que Emmet acaba de llegar y viene con ganas de ya sabes que chao pásalo bien te quiero nos vemos mañana.**_

_**Me colgó sin darme tiempo a decirle chao, de repente sonó el claxon de un coche me asomé a la ventana y miré a Jake apoyado en su coche le dije que esperara porque aún no estaba lista, me dí muchísima prisa en vestirme peinarme y maquillarme aunque eso no se me da muy bien, baje enseguida las escaleras y conseguí llegar al coche sin caerme ni una sola vez.**_

_**-Hola estas realmente guapa aunque me gustaría que te cambiaras y te pusieras ropa como la que tenías ayer si no te importa.**_

_**-No claro aunque pensé que esto sería una cita por eso me vestí así pero me cambio enseguida.**_

_**Subí rápidamente las escaleras para acabar lo mas pronto posible e irme con Jake. **_

_**Cuando llegue a mi cuarto busque mil veces en mi armario hasta que encontré unos vaqueros con una camiseta blanca y unas victorias blancas me quité el moño y me dejé el pelo suelto, como tardaba tanto Jake volvió a tocar el claxon gracias a eso volví a bajar las escaleras corriendo, me encaminé hacia Jake le di dos besos y entré en el coche y nos dirigimos a donde Jake me quería llevar que todavía no sabia a donde íbamos así que pregunte.**_

_**-Jake te puedo preguntar a donde vamos?**_

_**-Es una sorpresa no te lo puedo decir todavía dentro de diez minutos mas o menos llegaremos y lo sabrás.**_

_**-No puedo esperar tanto dímelo por fa!!!**_

_**-No te lo voy a decir así que no insistas mas, solo una pregunta te gustan las películas de amor con un poco de tragedia al final?**_

_**-Si me suelen gustar mucho aunque me gustan mas las de acción tipo **__**Transformers**__** o **__**Iron man**__** pero claro que me gustan sobre todo las que tienen tragedia.-Me río a carcajadas por la expresión que puso Jake.**_

_**Enseguida se me paso el tiempo y llegamos al destino que por lo que ponía en los carteles era Seattle.**_

_**-Bien ahora a donde vamos? Me lo dirás no?**_

_**-Vale te lo digo pero porque te pones muy pesada. Vamos al cine.**_

_**-Vale y que película vamos a ver?**_

_**-Eso ya no te lo digo creo que va a ser una súper sorpresa para ti solo te digo que es de tu amor platónico Robert Pattinson.**_

_**-Me sonrojo-Bieeeen!!!!! Gracias Jake eres el mejor pero como sabías que Rob me gusta tanto?**_

_**-Pues le pregunté a tu hermana que por cierto también la tiene loquita.**_

_**-Ya lo sabía, y te vuelvo a decir que eres el mejor te amo Jacob Black - enseguida puse una cara de ``¿Cómo pude haber dicho eso?!!!´´**_

_**-Eh gracias Bells yo también- se sonrojó enseguida y yo también.**_

_**-Bueno creo que será mejor que vayamos a comprar las entradas y a por las palomitas y bebidas no?**_

_**-Si será lo mejor ve tu a por las palomitas y bebidas que yo voy a por las entradas así no sabes que película es.**_

_**-De acuerdo pero que sepas que te voy a matar en cuanto me entere de que es lo trágico de la película porque como mi ``amor platónico ´´ te juro que no sales vivo de esta sala de cine.**_

_**-Vale corre a por las palomitas que se acaban enseguida.**_

_**Fui corriendo- literalmente- a por las palomitas y bebidas, Jacob me estaba esperando en la entrada del cine yo le di sus palomitas y bebida yo cogí mi entrada y miré el titulo de la película `` REMEMBER ME ´´ .**_

_**Entramos con rapidez -gracias a mi- en la sala del cine en cuanto empezó la película ya estaba llorando solo de la emoción de ver a mi ``AMOR PLATÓNICO ´´ .**_

_**-Porque lloras? Si lo llego a saber te invitaba a ver otra película.**_

_**-No pasa nada esta todo bien solo que me emoci…..**_

_**No me dejó ni terminar la frase en cuanto me di cuenta tenía sus labios pegados a los míos.**_

_**Quité su boca de un guantazo.**_

_**-Jacob Black como me puedes hacer esto??!!!! No sabes que todavía es muy pronto para un simple BESOOO**_

_**-Perdona es que me dijistes que me amabas por eso lo hice**_

_**-Eso no tiene nada que ver para que me besaras solo nos conocemos de un día sabes??!!!!!!**_

_**-Si lo se pero simplemente tenía ganas porque te quiero aunque tu no te acuerdes de mi yo hacía tartas de barro contigo cuado venias de vacaciones del internado.**_

_**-Si que me acuerdo pero casi no nos conocemos eramos pequeños y ahora simplemente nos conocemos de habla un día.**_

_**-Vale pues vete si te molesta que haga lo que siento lárgate.**_

_**-No me puedo ir si tu no me llevas asique me tendré que esperar no?! Aunque espera creo que me voy a coger un taxi ADIOS NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR MAS.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4 **_

_**Salí corriendo de la sala de cine con todo tipo de sentimientos acumulados como amor, frustración, tristeza, etc.**_

_**Todo el mundo que estaba en la sala se quedó viendo para mi. Cuando me dirigía a coger un taxi me tropecé con alguien.**_

_**-Perdón, perdón yo no quería tropezarme con usted pero corría sin mirar a donde me dirigía- hablaba mirando al suelo de la vergüenza que recorría mi cuerpo. Note una voz muy familiar decirme:**_

_**-No te preocupes, te paso a ti pero también me puede pasar a mi.**_

_**-Edward? Edward eres tu?**_

_**-Si soy yo me conoces?**_

_**Era EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!! No me lo podía creer estaba alucinando me había tropezado a la salida de un cine con Edward Cullen.**_

_**-Si, claro que te conozco como no te voy a conocer, tu no me conoces?**_

_**-Bella?, eres Bella?!**_

_**-Si soy yo la chica a la que decepcionastes hace solo un par de semanas.**_

_**-Yo te decepcioné? Cuando y porque?**_

_**-Pues veamos haz memoria. Te acuerdas de alguna chica del internado donde estudiastes?**_

_**-Si de la mejor chica que había en el internado se llama Bella como tu y tiene que tener tu edad y la mía claro.**_

_**-Te acuerdas muy bien de esa chica?**_

_**-No muy bien ya hace mucho tiempo que no la veo-dijo con una voz triste y aterciopelada**_

_**-Bueno estubistes con ella hace solo unos días y aparte de eso ahora mismo esta aquí.-dije súper enfadada ya no aguantaba mas me estaba tomando el pelo?**_

_**-No me acuerdo de haber estado hace unos días con ella y ahora donde está?**_

_**-Justo delante de ti.¡SOY YO ZOPENCO!!!!!**_

_**-Tu eres la Bella de la que me enamoré en el internado?**_

_**-Bueno lo de que te hayas enamorado tu de mi lo dudo- Me sonrojé sin motivo porque ahora ya no estaba enamorada de el lo estaba de otra persona.**_

_**-Porqué dices eso? **_

_**-Ahora mismo no te voy a decir los motivos que tengo para odiarte aunque si quieres me acompañas a mi casa y lo hablamos - en ese momento observe a Jacob que acababa de salir de la sala de cine y me estaba buscando-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir el chico con el que vine acaba de salir del cine bye.**_

_**Salí corriendo hacia Jake -obviamente para darle celos a Edward.**_

_**-Jake! Jake! Jake! -gritaba deseosa de llegar a su lado y abrazarlo, darle un beso y que así Edward se sintiera celoso.**_

_**-Jake mi vida! Como es que salistes tan tarde de la sala? Ven aquí dame un beso guapetón-Lo cogí por el cuello y lo empecé a besar y abrazar pensando que a la persona que se lo hacía era a Edward no a ese ……….**_

_**-Bella que te pasa me acabas de dar un bofetón y ahora vienes a darme besos?**_

_**-Si si es que estaba equivocada te quiero mucho Jacob Black no me dejes nunca!!!-Nos decidimos a ir al coche pues ya era tarde y mi padre estaría esperando ansioso mi llegada. Cuando ívamos de camino al coche nos encontramos con Edward, yo hice como si no lo hubiera visto.**_

_**-Bella eh, ¿no me hablas?**_

_**-Edward? No te había visto lo siento hola este es mi novio Jacob.**_

_**-¿Tu novio? Desde cuando?**_

_**-Que mas da desde cuando sea lo importante para mi es que es mi novio.**_

_**-Si tienes razón bueno esta es Tanya mi novia.**_

_**-No sabía que tu tenias novia.**_

_**-Pues si tengo novia espero que no te moleste.**_

_**-No como me va a molestar que tu especialmente tu rehagas tu vida-dije en tono sarcástico.**_

_**Nos quedamos en un silencio muy incomodo.**_

_**-Bueno ya es hora de marcharme a casa!!!!!me ha alegrado mucho conocerte Tanya-dije sarcásticamente. **_

_**Nos dirigimos finalmente hacia el coche, entré rápidamente ya que no quería hablar con Jacob ni volverme a encontrar con Edward.**_

_**-Bueno así que somos novios.**_

_**-Si lo somos pero no me lo repitas cada cinco minutos porque entonces se acabó.**_

_**-Vale no te atosigaré.**_

_**-Bien mucho mejor ahora dedícate a conducir y no te distraigas.**_

_**Jacob condujo toda la noche en silencio-menos mal-llegamos muy rápido a Forks pero aún quedaba un largo trayecto hasta mi casa.**_

_**Estuve todo el trayecto pensando en Edward y en como puede estar con una chica tan artificial como Tanya, pero me lo esperaba, ¿como iva a fijarse en una chica tan insignificante como yo?, yo no me merecía el amor de Edward pero lo amaba como nunca he amado a nadie y solo con verlo cerca de otra me rasgaba el corazón.**_

_**Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa así que la voz de Jacob me ``despertó´´ de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.**_

_**Salí rápidamente del coche pues quería encerrarme en mi habitación llamar a mi hermana Mone y contarle todo lo que me había sucedido.**_

_**En cuanto entré por la puerta miré a Charlie tumbado en el sofá viendo football.**_

_**-Bella**_

_**-Si?-contesté yo**_

_**-¿Que tal has pasado el día con Jacob?, ¿Te has divertido?**_

_**Perfecto yo que quería desconectar de todo lo que había pasado esta tarde y Charlie tenía que sacar el tema.**_

_**-Bien fuimos al cine-contesté yo con voz pesada.**_

_**-¡Que bien!¿Qué película fueron a ver?-dijo Charlie demasiado contento para mi gusto.**_

_**-¡Fuimos a ver recuérdame!-dije súper contenta porque miré por fin a mi amor platónico antes del 31 de junio.**_

_**-¿Te gustó?**_

_**-Claro Ch… Papá, ¡¿Cómo no me va a gustar?!-dije muy alterada al recordar lo guapo que estaba Robert Thomas Pattinson en la pantalla grande del cine-¿cenastes?**_

_**-Si, Bella no te preocupes tu madre me hizo la cena**_

_**-¿Y ella donde esta?-le dije preocupada al no ver a mi madre con Charlie**_

_**-No te preocupes esta en la habitación descansando un poco.**_

_**-Vale pues me subo a mi cuarto.**_

_**Charlie me dijo adiós con la mano y subí corriendo las escaleras con miedo a no tropezarme, entré en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con el pié para adelantarme a coger el teléfono antes de que mi madre se despertara y llamara a la Sra. Newton.**_

_**Así que me senté en la silla de escritorio y llamé lo mas rápido que pude a mi hermana Mone.**_

_**-¿Diga?**_

_**-Mone soy yo Bella.**_

_**-¿Bella? ¡¿Le pasó algo a mamá?!-me gritó muy preocupada.**_

_**-No no le pasó nada a mamá.**_

_**-Entonces porque me llamas a estas horas.**_

_**-Es que te tengo que contar lo último de lo último hermanita.**_

_**-¿Qué pasó?**_

_**-Hermanita es mejor que te sientes.**_

_**-Bella me estas asustando.¡DIMELO YA!**_

_**-Estas preparada ¿no? Bueno y si no lo estas te aguantas. Hoy pasé el día con Jacob Black, pues nos fuimos al cine y sabes que película fuimos a ver?**_

_**-Si no me lo dices no lo voy a saber.**_

_**-Bueno pues fuimos a ver RECUÉRDAME.**_

_**-Me muero, ¿Cómo no me avisastes?**_

_**-Lo siento pero no sabía nada hasta que llegamos al cine y se puso la película.**_

_**-Vale quedas perdonada y ahora cuéntame!!!!!!!!! **_

_**-Vale, la película estaba por la mitad mas o menos, y Jacob me beso yo le di un bofetón y salí corriendo y cuando me íva me tropecé con un chico que era Edward Cullen estuvimos hablando un rato y me puse muy mal me presento otra vez a Tanya y yo le dije que Jacob era mi novio lo malo es que se lo dije delante de Jake y ahora piensa que somos novios.**_

_**-¿Y que hay de malo en que lo seais?Hoy mismo me llamastes toda alterada que no sabías que ponerte para una cita con ese tal Jake y ahora no quieres ser su novia, Bella no te entiendo.**_

_**-Pues lo que tiene de malo es que lo utilicé para darle celos a Edward yo no quiero a Jacob por mucho que se lo diga a el. Bueno ya te cuelgo que me tengo que ir a la cama, besitos, te quiero.**_

_**En cuanto le colgué el teléfono a mi hermana me fui a la ducha, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama.**_

_**Empecé a dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, no se cuando caí en un sueño profundo, en el estaban Edward a mi lado y Jacob en el otro. Fue el mejor sueño de mi vida,``-Jacob lo siento pero esto no puede seguir así te quiero mucho pero como amigo a la persona que realmente quiero es a Edward Cullen lo siento,- Bella no le pidas disculpas cuando no tienes la culpa de nada, no le puedes pedir perdón por los sentimientos que tienes hacia mi, por cierto yo también te quiero.-Gracias mi amor vallamos a dar un paseo por nuestro prado- No Bella es mucho mejor que nos vallamos a tu casa.-De acuerdo ya se por donde vas y me gusta.**_

_**Llegamos rápido a mi casa subí las escaleras en los brazos del amor de mi vida.**_

_**-Entramos en mi habitación y el me tiró ligeramente en mi cama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5 **_

_**Entramos en mi habitación y el me tiró ligeramente en la cama.**_

_**Me fue desnudando poco a poco desabrochando lentamente cada botón de mi camisa, yo ice lo mismo pero con los botones de su pantalón. Lo cogí por su cuello y no paré hasta que su…**_

_**De repente sonó el teléfono y me despertó de un profundo sueño, cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 12 de la mañana y yo seguía soñando con Edward Cullen.**_

_**Bajé corriendo las escaleras pues nadie cogía el maldito teléfono, cuando me disponía a cogerlo paró de sonar.**_

_**Subí las escaleras muy cabreada pues la persona que había llamado aparte de despertarme del mejor sueño que nunca había tenido en mi vida me cuelga el teléfono.**_

_**Me dispuse a seguir con mi sueño pero ya era demasiado tarde ya no tenía sueño.**_

_**Bajé las escaleras por segunda vez en el día de hoy, me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar pues todavía no lo había hecho, me prepare un poco de leche con Cola Cao y dos magdalenas no estaba dispuesta a comer más, mi figura no estaba preparada para ello. En cuanto la leche se calentó volvió a sonar el teléfono esta vez corrí mas de lo normal para que no me volvieran a colgar.**_

_**-¿Diga?**_

_**-Bella soy yo Jacob, ¿te gustaría venir a comer a la Push hoy?- me dijo muy entusiasmado pero dejaría de estarlo con mi respuesta.**_

_**-Hola Jacob me gustaría mucho comer contigo pero no puedo tengo que acabar un trabajo de biología para mañana.**_

_**-No te preocupes mi amor yo puedo ayudarte, ¿quieres?**_

_**-No no no no, no te preocupes Jake puedo hacerlo sola no soy una cría de 5 años.**_

_**-Vale de acuerdo no te lo pido mas, ¿esta tu padre contigo?**_

_**-No se si esta arriba en su cuarto o si salieron ¿porque?**_

_**-Simplemente quería hablar mi padre un momento con el.**_

_**-Vale dime lo que le quería decir que yo cuando sepa algo de el se lo digo.**_

_**-No cariño no te preocupes yo llamo al móvil de tu madre.**_

_**-Por favor no me vuelvas a llamar cariño ni nada de ese tipo sentimental ni novios vale**_

_**-De acuerdo ahora te dejo que mi padre quiere hablar con tu padre. Chao besos abrazos te quiero.**_

_**No me dio tiempo a repetirle que no quería esos rollos cursis de pareja, cuando se lo iba a decir ya me había colgado.**_

_**Volví a poner la leche a calentar pues se había enfriado durante todo el rato que estuvimos hablando, enseguida volvió a sonar el teléfono esta vez era mi madre quería que preparara la comida porque ella y Charlie no vendrían a comer y parecía que mi hermana y Emmet si.**_

_**Ya eran las 12:30 cuando acabé de desayunar así que me dispuse a limpiar la casa, estaba hecha un asco y no quería que Emmet la viera así.**_

_**Era la 13:13 cuando acabé de limpiar el piso de abajo y me propuse limpiar el de arriba pero antes tenía que empezar a preparar la comida o nos quedaríamos sin comer.**_

_**Acabé de limpiar y de hacer la comida a eso de las 14:30 así que como no tenía nada mas que hacer me senté en el sofá a ver One Tree Hill que trata de unos jóvenes que juegan al baloncesto y tienen enredos amorosos.**_

_**No me dio tiempo a ver el capitulo entero ya que enseguida llamaron al timbre de la puerta, eran mi hermana y Emmet su novio y futuro esposo dentro de un par de semanas.**_

_**-Bueno sentaos que pongo ahora mismo la comida en la mesa.**_

_**-No podemos empezar todavía.**_

_**-Y se puede saber porque no podemos empezar a comer?**_

_**-Pues porque falta una persona por venir.**_

_**-¿Qué persona? O no, no serias capaz. TE MATO MONE SWAN!**_

_**Llamaron otra vez y esta vez era Jacob Black.**_

_**-Hola, pasa y la próxima vez me avisas aunque lo mas seguro es que no halla próxima vez.-me dispuse con toda la seguridad a echarlo pero mi hermana no me dejo por culpa de mi padre ella estaría encantada de que ese……… sin palabras estuviera en nuestra casa ensuciándola.**_

_**Así que me senté lo mas lejos posible de ese hombre pues me daba asco, cenamos muy tranquilos no hubo ni una sola conversación durante toda la comida.**_

_**Enseguida se marcharon Emmet y Mone(Rose) ya que tenían cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer que ayudar.**_

_**Jacob por desgracia para mi se quedó, lo único bueno se su visita en el día de hoy es que me estaba alludando a limpiar la loza, la mesa, la cocina, etc, si supiera eso lo habría llamado por la mañana.**_

_**-¿Bueno que te pareció la comida?**_

_**-Estuve muy a gusto aunque no hubo ninguna conversación.**_

_**-Ya a mi hermana no le gusta mucho hablar mientras come-dije entre risas ya que no era verdad.**_

_**-Bueno cariño creo que yo ya me tengo que ir.**_

_**-¿Cariño?**_

_**-Si se supone que las parejas se dicen ese tipo de cosas.**_

_**-Si las parejas pero tu y yo no somos pareja.**_

_**-¿Cómo que no?**_

_**-No, solo fingía que tu eras mi pareja delante de Edward que es el que yo quiero que sea mi pareja, es la persona que yo quiero no a ti que no te digo lo que me pareces por respeto así que lo mejor es que te vallas adiós.**_

_**-¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?**_

_**-No estoy rompiendo contigo simplemente porque no se puede dejar algo que nunca se ha empezado. Así que adiós.**_

_**-Veo que tienes muchas ganas de perderme de vista.**_

_**-Pues si no quiero verte mas, no me gustas, no te quiero.**_

_**Salio corriendo y a punto de llorar cosa que no me importaba porque era el ……… de Jacob Black.**_

_**Cuando el se fue yo me dirigí a mi cuarto en cuanto llegue encendí mi pc para contarle todo a mi mejor amiga Nevi (Alice).**_

_**CONVERSACIÓN POR EL MSN CON NEVI (Alice)**_

_**-TE QUIERO EDWARD (L) TE ODIO JACOB dice:**_

_**Hola mi vida que tal?**_

_**-Jasper te quiero guapísimo (L) dice:**_

_**Hola preciosa bn tu?**_

_**-TE QUIERO EDWARD (L) TE ODIO JACOB dice:**_

_**Pues que le acabo de poner los puntos sobre las íes.**_

_**-Jasper te quiero guapísimo (L) dice:**_

_**A que te refieres con eso?**_

_**-TE QUIERO EDWARD (L) TE ODIO JACOB dice:**_

_**Pues que Jacob pensaba que estábamos saliendo pero yo le dije q no y un millón de cosas mas que no quiero recordar pero lo mas gracioso es que se marcho corriendo y a punto de llorar LOL.**_

_**-Jasper te quiero guapísimo (L) dice:**_

_**Dios que pedazo niño pekeño LOL.**_

_**-TE QUIERO EDWARD (L) TE ODIO JACOB dice:**_

_**Si definitivamente si que lo es, aunque un poco de pena si que me dio **__**L**_

_**-Jasper te quiero guapísimo (L) dice:**_

_**Pues solo te puedo decir que no te lamentas acabas de hacer lo mejor que has hecho en toda tu vida.**_

_**-TE QUIERO EDWARD (L) TE ODIO JACOB dice:**_

_**Gracias eres una buena amiga.**_

_**-Jasper te quiero guapísimo (L) dice:**_

_**Si claro que lo soy. LOL.**_

_**-TE QUIERO EDWARD (L) TE ODIO JACOB dice:**_

_**Te quiero mucho guapísima (L)**_

_**-Jasper te quiero guapísimo (L) dice:**_

_**Y yo a tiiii. (L) bueno ya me tengo que ir que me esta esperando Jazz bss tk.**_

_**-TE QUIERO EDWARD (L) TE ODIO JACOB dice:**_

_**Vale pásalo muy bn bss tkm.**_

_**Yo me dispuse a empezar mi trdebajo de biología para el instituto, pero no pude acabarlo ya que mi padre entro por la puerta gritando mi nombre.**_

_**Baje las escaleras para saber porque gritaba así.**_

_**-¿¡Papa que te pasa!**_

_**-¿Tu me preguntas que me pasa? Pues lo que me pasa es que eres una …….**_

_**-Papa porque me dices eso si yo no hice nada que yo sepa.**_

_**-Ah así que no hicistes nada ósea que mandar a Jacob a su casa llorando no es hacer nada.**_

_**-Pues no, no hice nada solo le dije que yo no lo quería y que no quería salir con el simplemente le dije la verdad. Además no puedes dirigir tu mis sentimientos. **_

_**-Vale en eso te doy toda la razón pero no le puedes hacer eso a un chaval que es como de la familia.**_

_**-Papa aunque fuera mi hermano le haría lo mismo yo no controlo las decisiones que toma mi corazón y la que tomo me parece de lo mas correcta además no puedes decirme que no simplemente porque es el hijo de uno de tus únicos amigos. Lo siento no quería decir eso.**_

_**Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto muy enfadada conmigo misma por haberle dicho todo eso a mi padre.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Intenté seguir con el trabajo de biología pero no pude porque no paraba de llorar y lamentarme por lo que había hecho, estuve llorando casi toda la tarde.

Cuando me dí cuenta eran las siete y todavía no había acabado el trabajo, así que me dispuse a acabarlo, esta vez en serio.

Acabé a eso de las 22:04 así que como mi padre seguía enfadado conmigo y nadie iba a prepararme la cena bajé a la cocina y me preparé un sandwich.

En cuanto lo preparé subí a mi cuarto a cenar, mientras cenaba veía online 'Gossip Girl' una de mis series favoritas.

Cuando terminé de cenar bajé a limpiar mi plato y luego subí de nuevo a mi cuarto.

Allí me puse a pensar y me di cuenta de que por muy enfadada que estaba no podía pagar las cosas con mi padre, obviamente el tampoco tendría que haberme tratado así sin saber lo que había pasado pero es mi padre y debería de haberlo respetado.

Encendí el ordenador para hablar con Mone (Rose) o Nevi (Alice), por desgracia ninguna de las dos estaban online así que me metí en la cama y me quedé dormida enseguida.

Volví a soñar con Edward, estábamos cenando en Bella Italia.

Bueno, ¿que te pareció lo de ayer?

Agotadora pero satisfactoria a la vez, me gustaría volver a repetir.

De acuerdo, entonces en cuanto acabemos de cenar te vienes a mi casa y repetimos...

Mmmm... No se si será buena ídea.

¿Porqué? ¿Ayer si y hoy no? - Se notaba en su voz que lo estaba deseando.

Es que ayer estábamos los dos solos en mi casa y hoy no estaríamos solos.

Eso no importa, mis padres no se enteran y cerraría la puerta con llave para que no se enteren, no son muy listos, no se darán cuenta.

Acabamos de cenar y nos subimos a su 'Volvo', fuimos a su casa.

Entramos y no había nadie, milagro así Edward y yo podríamos hacer nuestras cosas.

Rápidamente me cogió en brazos y me subió a su cuarto, me tiró en su cama y me besó lentamente, conseguía excitarme como él solo sabe.

Le empecé a desabrochar el pantalón mientras él me quitaba lentamente el vestido, yo le quitaba la camisa logrando que se quedase completamente desnudo.

Pude tocar su miembro erecto y preparado para embestirme.

Está duro.

Como para no estarlo viéndote a ti, así, preparada para que te folle.

Pues basta de hablar y metela hasta el fondo.

Con sus dedos tocó mi sexo, estaba húmedo y preparado, metió sus dedos lentamente por mi sexo, masajeándolo, de repente el movimiento cesó y metió sus dedos en mi boca, luego me besó apasionadamente en los labios pero bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a mi sexo.

¿Te gusta? - Me dijo con su tono más sexi.

Me encanta, por favor sigue.

Cuando me dí cuenta tenía su miembro dentro de mi cuerpo.

Intentó atarme a la cama pero no le dejé y me fui a la ducha, el me siguió y se metió conmigo en la ducha, me cogió y siguió embistiéndome, hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax.

Nos vestimos y me llevó a casa, Jacob estaba esperándome en el porche...

Sonó mi despertador a las 07:00 AM y como todas las mañanas me duché y bajé a desayunar. Mi padre estaba en la cocina y no podía seguir evitándolo.

Bella, siento mucho lo que te dije ayer, tu no tienes la culpa, lo siento.

No pasa nada papá, se que lo dijiste porque lo quieres y lo proteges, no importa, yo siento mucho todo lo que te dije, no pretendía hacerte daño.

Bueno, solo me queda darte una buena noticia, no vas más a ese internado te he cambiado ahora irás al instituto aquí en Forks y empiezas hoy.

¿En serio?, papá eres el mejor padre del mundo, te quiero mucho gracias, gracias por todo, eres el mejor.

No pude evitar abrazarle y darle el mayor beso de la historia, nunca había hecho algo así a mi padre...

Corrí a mi cuarto, cogí mi móvil y llamé a Nevy (Alice).

¿Diga?

¡Nevy (Alice) tengo que contarte la mejor noticia del mundo!

Espero que sea importante porque me acabas de desperar, espero que valga la pena, porque estaba en un maravilloso sueño.

Claro que si. ¡A partir de hoy voy contigo al instituto!

¡¿QUE?! ¡No puede ser!

¡SI! Y hoy vienes conmigo en el autobús, Jasper que se consiga otro acompañante.

Claro no te preocupes, encantada voy contigo.

Si, además tengo que contarte más cosas, pero ahora dejo que te prepares. Chao te veo en un rato y te quiero.

Igual, babe.

Volví a la cocina para desayunar, cuando acabé me preparé la mochila y salí para la parada.

Cuando llegué al autobús pude ver a Nevy (Alice) toda emocionada en nuestro asiento.

Todo el mundo me miraba algo raro pero no le daba importancia porque era la persona más feliz del mundo. Me senté al lado de mi mejor amiga, detrás estaba Jasper, lo saludé y en cuanto giré la cabeza pude ver que a su lado estaba Edward.

¡Hola Jasper!

¡Hola Bella! ¿Estas feliz por venir con nosotros?

Si, pero más por estar con la loca de tu novia.

Los cuatro nos reímos, Nevy (Alice) me dió un pequeño empujón.

Bueno Bella, hace un ratito por teléfono me dijiste que tenías algo más que contarme.

Si, pero ahora no puedo.

¿Porque?

Porque una de las cosas que te tengo que contar es sobre alguien que está muy cerca y también sobre mi padre.

Vale, pues empieza por lo de tu padre.

Vale, ¿te acuerdas de lo de Jacob?

Por supuesto, la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

Bueno pues resulta que el señorito se lo ha ido a contar a mi padre dejándome a mi como la mala y mi padre se enfadó conmigo, me llamó de todo y yo le dije que me daba igual que Jacob fuese el hijo de uno de sus únicos amigos que tiene y que mi corazón no podía querer a Jacob y muchas cosas más. Pero hoy me pidió perdón por no entenderme y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.

Bella, cariño, te pasaste un poco con tu padre.

Ya lo sé, pero en ese momento lo pagué todo con él y se que no tengo que volver a hacerlo.

¡Bueno ahora ya tenemos a dos solteros en el grupo! - gritó solo para que Edward pudiese escucharla.

¿Como que dos solteros? - Dije confusa.

¿Ya no sales con Jacob? - Preguntó Edward interesado.

No, ya no sale con él así que ahora vosotros dos podéis salir juntos. - Nevy (Alice) respondió antes de que yo pudiese hacerlo.

Me quedé en shock, Edward ya no sale con Tanya y al parecer según Nevy quiere salir conmigo.

En ese momento llegamos al instituto, Nevy me acompañó secretaría y mientras podíamos hablar.

Bueno, ¿ya me lo vas a contar o tengo que esperar a que estemos en tu casa?

Si, ahora te lo cuento, atenta.

Vale, estoy muy atenta, pero solo porque me interesa.

Vale, ¡esta noche he soñado con Edward!

¿Y? Yo también sueño con Jasper.

Pero tu estas saliendo con el, yo no salgo con Edward.

Vale, pero ¿que soñaste?

Pues, íbamos a cenar y después nos fuimos a su casa y bueno, ya sabes.

Oh no, no sé, tu me tienes que dar todos los detalles.

Pues follábamos.


End file.
